


Honey, I'm Pregnant

by TheEnchantedQuill



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Announcements, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill
Summary: The war is over, the battle is won, Cybertron is being rebuilt, and Ratchet has good news for his mate.





	Honey, I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, just cute fluff, not to be continued.

The housing unit was silent. The air was quiet and peaceful, a liberating feeling after the intensity of the war. Ratchet and Optimus' home was quieter than the base on Earth ever was. One couldn't get away from a beeping monitor, a squealing child with an awful guitar, a rowdy pair of Autobot soldiers. . . Now, that was a thing of the past. 

The war had ended, Megatron defeated, Cybertron breathing life again. The Autobots and the Decepticons willing to make peace each claimed a housing unit that stood strong, and they began on the reconstruction of their planet. Cybertronians of both factions were returning back to their former home to assist, city by city, Cybertron was being rebuilt. 

Team Prime led the reconstruction, organizing and setting a path for others to follow. The incoming cybertronians, bots and cons alike, accepted the kind leadership of Optimus Prime, immediately jumping in to help.

It was truly amazing. 

Ratchet and Optimus finally had a home to themselves through all this. In the crammed Autobot base, the best they could do was share a small room, having a moment to themselves every so often. Now, they were living together, just them, no team, no children. . . Just laying together in the quiet, truly in company of the other. 

That morning, Ratchet had fallen sick. He had purged his tanks very early, and though he felt better later on, and insisted he was alright to help manage construction plans, Optimus had argued, bundled him up tight in a warm blanket, promptly carried him back to their berth and forbid him from leaving the housing unit. Though he complained, Ratchet accepted his fate and allowed his Prime to lay him down and bring him warm energon before he left for work. Optimus was a good lover and a very loving mech. 

Hours later, purging only once after that, Ratchet had hauled himself into what resembled a Cybertronian form of a bathroom and washed his face with warm oil, and scanned himself to find the cause. 

Upon reading the results, he could only sit on the cool floor in shock. 

Why hadn't he immediately guessed it? During the war, when he and his leader interfaced, they had been tediously careful. Bringing a sparkling into the world during a vicious war would have been wrong, it was no time and place to raise a child. And neither of them had the time, and one of them being in the field so often. . . It wasn't an option. Optimus wanted a sparkling dearly, however. Ratchet had known this for a long time. He didn't see himself having a sparkling, but after falling so deeply in love with his Prime, it slowly became a bigger and bigger possibility for him. . . He had silently decided if the war ended in their favor, he would gladly raise a sparkling with his leader. Unfortunately, that idea perished halfway through the war, the war being the biggest priority. It was long forgotten. . . 

But a few weeks back, after a brilliant day where several Decepticons arrived and enthusiastically leapt into action, and the first city had been completed, the two of them fell into a night of passionate, celebratory interfacing, the pair far too happy to take any of the precautions they always had. Optimus had suggested it briefly, but Ratchet silenced the thought, and the night drew on. 

Now, Ratchet sat on the floor in their housing unit, running the results of his scan through his mind repeatedly. 

He was carrying his lover's sparkling. 

Initially, panic coursed through him, shock, but it dulled almost immediately, and excitement sparked inside him, a smile tugging at his lips as he stood up and examined his expression in the mirror, stroking a servo down his abdomen, imagining the size it would be in a few months. Primus, the sparkling of the mech he loved, in a new, peaceful era. . . 

It took every bit of self control he had not to comm his leader right then and there, but he wanted to be there to see Optimus' face. . . He was slightly worried Optimus wouldn't want the sparkling, them both being so busy with the reconstruction, and maybe the desire for a sparkling had died in Optimus. That was dismissed very quickly. This was something Optimus wanted very much. 

Ratchet would have to wait all day. His excitement was almost too much to bear, he paced, tried to read through some data pads, but eventually planted himself in front of the mirror and stayed there, only leaving to fetch a cube of energon. He opened his spark chamber multiple times, knowing the spark would start there before moving down to the frame in his gestation chamber. It was all so much to think about, they'd have to make a room for their sparkling, would have to make a crib, and toys. . . 

The front door opening disturbed his thoughts. Primus, had it really been all day? He had spent so much time, watching his reflection, imagining what was to come. . . 

Optimus entered the room quietly a few moments later, greeting him with a benevolent, loving smile, and sitting down beside him on the floor. A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehelm. "How are you feeling?" 

Ratchet smiled at him, spark gushing. "Very well, actually." He reached forward and took his lover's servo; Optimus gently wrapped it in his own, bigger servo, and lifted it to his lips to kiss tenderly. "How was work?"

"Long. A particularly loud group of wreckers arrived today, and didn't seem to appreciate the assistance request." He let out a small, tired sigh, stroking Ratchet's servo with his thumb. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack were able to talk to them, but they hold little desire to make the situation easier." 

Ratchet scoffed. "Wreckers." He watched Optimus' tired face for a moment, spark pounding in it's chamber. "I. . . I have something to tell you." Those kind optics met his, bearing a curious glint. An uncharacteristically wide smile crossed Ratchet's lips, and he shifted a little so he could look directly at his mate. "Optimus. . . I'm sparked." It came out quickly, his optics sparkling with excitement. 

Optimus was stunned for a moment, Ratchet began to ask him if he was alright, but he was quickly interrupted as large servos took his hips and pulled him close, soft lips pressing to his passionately. Ratchet cupped Optimus' helm and let himself be placed in his leader's lap, strong arms draping around him. 

When the sudden kiss ended, Optimus breathlessly whispered, "You're truly carrying?"

Ratchet nodded, stroking his cheek. A gentle laugh escaped the Prime, and he lifted Ratchet slightly so he could pepper his chest and abdomen with kisses. "Primus, Old Friend, we're going to raise a sparkling together," he said in between kisses. "Our sparkling. Primus, our sparkling. . ." Ratchet laughed happily. "My beautiful mate. . . You're going to be a wonderful carrier. . . I love you, Ratchet." 

Ratchet's spark melted. "I love you too, Optimus." He kissed the Prime's forehelm. "You're going to be a sire." 

"We'll turn the office into a nursery. . . We'll paint the walls. . . We'll somehow find or make toys. . ." Optimus listed off, stroking his mate's abdomen as he spoke. 

"They'll achieve great things, like you." Ratchet murmured.

Their optics met. "And they'll be intelligent, like you." Optimus concluded, beaming at him. 

They again kissed, gentler this time, before Optimus carried his mate to their berth, and they laid together, speaking quietly, cuddled up against one another. They would stay like this four hours, stroking and kissing and whispering, loving until the end of time.


End file.
